The quality for indoor cellular communication is often poor due to signal attenuation by building walls and windows. Common solutions include increasing the outdoor base station's output power in the downlink direction, increasing the number of base stations, or increasing output power of mobile terminals. However, these methods increase radiation and cause electromagnetic pollution.
Other solutions such as Femtocell have also been developed. A Femtocell is a small cellular base station typically designed for use in a home or small business. The Femtocell communicates with mobile terminals over the same cellular bandwidth on one side and communicates to operator's networks through land-line broadband IP connections on the other side. However, Femtocell base stations are often complex, difficult to manage, and expensive, and are also often not portable.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.